Kingdom Hearts: Put into Story Form
by TomoyoChan2
Summary: (My first ficcy! R+R! Please be nice...^_^) The way the game would be in story form...


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way.  
Note: My first fic, don't eat me...please...^_^ Anyways...I noticed a couple of errors, so I uploaded it again. And my friend, Bishie Babe helped me out and told me what to do to make it better. Thanks, Audrey. ^_^  
  
Kingdom Hearts: In Story Form  
  
Chapter one: Dive into the Heart  
  
Sora fell from the sky and landed onto a black platform. Just as he took a step the ground the black slowly depleted as white birds flew up into darkness. Sora looked around as they flew around him in all directions and soon...the black platform was now bright with beautiful colors and had a picture of a woman in a yellow dress.  
  
A voice spoke from above. "So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"  
  
Sora took a step forward, as he did a first platform appeared and a shield appeared over it. The voice spoke again. "Power sleeps within you."  
  
A second platform appeared and a magician's staff appeared over it. "If you give it form..."  
  
A third platform appeared and a sword appeared over it. "It will give you strength. Choose well."  
  
Sora walked towards the sword since it was directly in front of him and held it in his hands. He looked down at it and heard a voice in his head saying, "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" Sora accepted this power quickly and the sword vanished from his hand. Shocked, he looked up.   
  
The voice spoke again. "Your path is set." Sora looked at the remaining platforms...what was he to do with those? "Now, what will you give up in exchange?"  
  
Sora thought for a moment...shield brings defense and the power to protects others...where as the staff brings magic...making up his mind, he ran to the shield and held it in his hands, waiting for the voice.  
  
Almost immediatly, it spoke. "The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?" Sora agreed with his decision and the shield vanished from his grasp. He looked up again to hear the voice. "You have chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian." (Note: The section with the weapons will vary on the way you want to play the game. I just chose this way.) The platforms subsided and the ground shook causing Sora to fight to keep his balance. The platform beneath him slowly began to shatter into pieces.   
  
As Sora began to fall, another platform came into view. It was blue and purple with another woman on it. She was wearing a blue gown and was walking down stairs. Sora looked around and the sword appeared into his hand again. Later, the voice spoke. "There will be times you have to fight."  
  
A small black creature emerged from the floor. Sora looked at it with his mouth wide open and as it pulled itself out of the ground, the voice said, "Keep your light burning strong." Soon, three creatures had emerged and Sora got into position. He swung his sword and destroyed one of them, making the others disappear into the ground. Sora stayed in position and looked around, check if the creatures would come out again.  
  
Suddenly, a creature emerged behind Sora and the mysterious voice cried, "Behind you!" Sora quickly turned around and struck the creature before it struck him. Soon there were four creatures attacking him but moving quickly, he was able to defeat them all and sent the ones that remained running.  
  
Slowly the platform began to fade into darkness and it eventually sucked Sora in, like quicksand. Soon, he found himself on a new platform. It was pink and had several images on it. He stood up slowly and looked around. In front of him, was a door with a beam of light shining on it.  
  
He walked towards the door and examined it a bit and then stepped back. The door slowly opened up to reveal the Destiny Islands. He looked around and saw Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. Then, yet again, the voice spoke. "Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."  
  
Sora walked up to Selphie and she asked him a question, "What's most important to you?" Sora gave her an honest reponse.   
  
Next, he spoke to Wakka. Wakka, like Selphie, asked a question. "What do you want outta life?" Like he did before, Sora gave an honest answer.  
  
And lastly, he spoke to Tidus. Tidus, like the others, also asked Sora a question. "What are you so afraid of?" Sora answered honestly. Tidus looked at him. "Is that really so scary?"  
  
The voice spoke again. "Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one." (Note: Also varies on choices.) The voice continued, "The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."  
  
Sora then appeared on a new platform that had a woman in a purple gown, surrounded by roses. He walked forward and soon was attacked by a swarm of the shadow-like creatures from before. When they were gone, a beam of light slowly became a stair case to the platform above. Sora walked up those stairs and when he looked back, they were gone. He was now on a new platform, one that had a woman in a yellow gown and a beast behind her. Sora looked up at the light above and heard the voice again. "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." Sora looked behind himself at his big shadow and then looked away. But as he did, the shadow emerged from the ground producing a huge shadow.  
  
Sora turned around and began to step away. The voice then spoke. "But don't be afraid. And don't forget..." Sora turned around and ran from the shadow. He ran to the edge and almost fell over. Sora then had no choice but to fight the huge shadow that had transformed into a monster.  
  
The huge shadow, called Darkside, summoned Shadows that Sora had encountered earlier to aid it in battle. While it gathered it's energy for its spells, Sora stayed away from the front of the monster to keep safe from any attacks that it would use to attack. Whenever Sora felt that the monster's arms were low enough, he went in and began to attack it. (Note: You can only attack his arms...) After some time, Darkside began shooting energy blasts that would home in on Sora's location. Running as fast as he could, he managed to escape the blasts and attack the Darkside one last time to finish it off. As Darkside fell, Sora's sword vanished from his grip. He jumped out of the way before the shadow's huge hand fell to the ground. Darkside pounded his other hand on the ground causing Sora to fall to the ground.  
  
A big black circle of shadows began to engulf Sora as the voice spoke again. "-But don't be afraid."   
  
The darkness started to swallow Sora up.   
  
"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."   
  
Sora struggled to get free and away from the monster. The shadows covered his hands.   
  
"So don't forget."  
  
It then began to swallow his face.  
  
"You are the one...who will open the door."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora opened his eyes. He was on the island. It was all a dream. He sat up and yawned. flopped back down onto his back to see Kairi's face looking onto him. She had a smile on her face. He sat up quickly, "Whoa!"  
  
Sora got onto his knees and Kairi giggled. "Gimme a break, Kairi."  
  
"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."  
  
Sora protested. "No! This huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't--"  
  
Kairi smacked him on the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Are you still dreaming?" She asked.  
  
"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." He looked down at the ground. "What was that place? So bizzare..."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kairi said, like she didn't believe a word he said. Sora looked up.  
  
Kairi began to walk towards the water. "Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."   
  
Kairi stared out at the water. "I've told you before, I don't remember."  
  
"Nothing at all?"  
  
"Nothing." Sora looked at her.  
  
"Do you ever want to go back?"  
  
Kairi thought about that. "Well, I'm happy here."  
  
"Really..." He said.  
  
"But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it." Sora nodded.  
  
"I'd like to see it, too. Along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see 'em all!"  
  
Kairi looked at him. "So what're we waiting for?"  
  
A voice came from behind her, "Hey, aren't you guysforgetting about me?" They both turned to look at their friend, Riku, "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He shook his head, threw the log he was holding at Sora and walked over to Kairi, "And you're just as lazy as he is!"  
  
Kairi giggled. "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together." Riku sat down. "I'll race you!"  
  
Sora looked up at her, "Huh?"  
  
Riku looked at her, "What? Are you kidding?"  
  
Kairi put her hands to her mouth, "Ready? Go!"  
  
Sora and Riku jumped up and began to run as fast as they could. Kairi ran behind them, laughing on the way. Sora had returned to his home on the Destiny Islands!   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
End of that chapter. Review please! ^_^ Stay tuned for the next chapter: Destiny Islands 


End file.
